Raekal Dunshain
Email: raekal@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6' Weight: Age: 20 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Short Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Appearance: Raekal stands at just under 6 ft even, with pure blond hair that he keeps pulled into two braids on each side of his head, one running above each ear, that meet at the back of his head and become one, running down to reach his shoulder blades. The hair on the back that isn?t pulled into the braid hangs down to almost his shoulders, and his bangs are loose, forming a curtain over his face and framing it. He has bright, clear blue eyes that are almost painfully vivid, and a lean build, hardened from years of labor. He doesn?t show his muscularity, but he is wiry, and hard. Place of Birth/Raising: He was born in Caemlyn when his mother and father were there, as his father was a soldier, but before he was even walking, they moved to a farm just north of Four Kings. History: Raekal?s mother was a serving woman at an inn, and his father a soldier in the Queen?s Guards. He served at the palace, but commonly went out drinking at nights with his buddies. His name was Reth, and his mother?s was Saleen. His father was intrigued by her stubborn refusal to do as other serving women, and before long, the couple had fallen in love so deep it could not be separated. He retired from the military service soon after she became pregnant, and as soon as she was able to move after giving birth to Raekal, he bought a wagon and took his family out to a farm. After learning about his father?s history as a soldier, Raekal, at only age 7, insisted he be taught how to use a bow. So Reth took Raekal hunting with him several times, teaching him how to be silent in the woods, how to stalk a deer, everything he needed to know to survive in the woods. And Raekal proved to be a natural with the bow. He was a better shot than his father in months, and by age 9, known by most of the people around them as the best archer in the region. He was more than proud of what he was, and his father taught him how to put the braids in his hair, as he wore in his own, as it was a family tradition as soon as Raekal was ten. He took him to Caemlyn to an archery contest, and Raekal was the youngest there. He took second, and his father took him around the town, to the Palace, and introduced him to the guards that he had once worked with, and even the queen herself. Raekal was swallowed by the world, he wanted to see more and more of it. His father only laughed when he told him that he wanted to go out with him, and travel to these legendary places that men spoke of in the streets. ?Some day,? was all he said, and Raekal got mad at him. He was never a patient boy, no matter how calm he usually appeared on the surface. That night at the inn, he slipped out of their room in the inn, and never looked back once. He journeyed to the far side of Caemlyn, and was taken in by an innkeeper for a few weeks, while he learned to play the flute. He was a quick learner, and within days, had the basics down. Months of practice would hone his skills with it to a perfection. He left Caemlyn on his eleventh birthday, and headed south for a time, playing the flute to earn meals, and living off of his winnings from archery contests. He was soon very good with the flute, and as he got older, and started playing in taverns, older girls taught him to dance long into the night. They taught him other things as well, as he journeyed in a growing circle around Caemlyn. When he came back to Four Kings, there were too many familiar faces who recognized the braids in his hair, which had grown over the years, but still he had not given up wearing, and he left almost instantly, heading back to Caemlyn, then north up towards Tar Valon. Hard times fell upon him on the road north, in the vast empty stretches where there were no villages, no people, and at times, he was forced to fall back on his bow more than once to stay alive. He killed two men on the road, and took to traveling through the country, before finally staggering into the great city of Tar Valon. He had no money, and his flute was rusted, but an innkeeper there believed his promises of music and archery shows, and gave him food and a place to sleep. He delivered, as promised, and was sent on his way. By this time, he was almost seventeen years old, and the White Tower was very close. He was tired of traveling and playing for food and shelter. He started to think of going home, but he never could. Not any more. His father would be too shamed of him, he knew. He went to the Tower instead, and was turned away until a month passed and he turned seventeen, when he went back, on his birthday, and was taken into the Tower at long last, sure that the Pattern had pulled him here to finally become what he would be for his life. He learned quickly, but found that his years on the roads had made him somewhat restless, and after three years in the tower, he left for a time again, this time with a horse and money that he had been saving. He came back months later, tired of wandering again, and still not bonded to an Aes Sedai. He began to feel useless, only a man with a blade, some skill, and a name, but no more, no talents, no use other than to be a wanderer. Thoughts of going home once more entered his mind, and he seriously began to consider it. Just for a visit, to show his family what he had become, and try to make his father proud of him once more. While he had been gone, in the ten years, his mother had gotten pregnant, and gave birth to his sister. She was ten, he was twenty, and his mother and father both still lived on that same father, waiting for the day when Raekal would finally come home, hoping and praying that one day he would. His father had not chased after him in Caemlyn, instead waiting, and spending time with his old friends, hoping that one day Raekal would come back to see them again, but he never did, and after a few weeks, he had returned home, half-hoping to find Raekal there before him, but he hadn?t, and they spent the rest of the time waiting. Category:WS 15 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios